


Hide from the light

by celestial_light



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Quinlan Vos, Fox is still hurting after Fives, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Quinlan Vos takes one last thing from the Light with him as he embarks into the Dark.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Hide from the light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP I wrote on my main tumblr a while ago. I haven't been able to finish it or get more inspiration, so I wanted to post it here! I do have like, tiny headcanons for it that involve Fox making some tough choices and a long, and awkward relationship fix-it when Vos comes back to the light. But maybe i'll do those...later? Anyway feel free to chat with my on my sw tumblr about my [work](https://luminioushope.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And yes, I used Adele's lyrics for this song because that's partly what inspired this!

Usually, Fox knew Quinlan was there before he even had to announce himself. His energy–Force, as Fox would come to know it later on–was contagenois, and even when Fox was at his worst, buried amongst work and self-loathing, Quinlan’s Force cheered him up. 

He also considered Quinlan a personal achievement. If it weren’t for his relationship with the Jedi, he would have never been able to disconnect the clones from the hive mind he believed they were…and to be honest it wasn’t his responsibility to do so, as countless Jedi and Clones had reminded him, but he considered it an achievement nonetheless. 

And, at the end of the day, it paid off for a Jedi to trust the clones if he was to be a Jedi general. 

Though today, when the Clone Commander chanced a look over his datapad in order to grab his tea mug, his eyes were immediately drawn to the tall, dark spectre standing in the doorway. He jolted, a hand immediately reaching for his blaster against his hip. He hadn’t even noticed him. 

It was only when he registered the dread locs and that familiar golden streak did he realize it was Quinlan staring at him. There was something off about him, and immediately Fox took note of the absence of beige robes, forgone for black ones. He was dressed, from head to toe, in darkness. 

“Quinlan, is everything alright?” Gone was the playful banter and feigned annoyance he usually mustered when the Jedi would interrupt him from his work. Gone was Quinlan’s mock hurt and humor. Standing now, in the doorway, was a void of the man he’d grown to know and cherish. Said void sucked out the joy and mirth that had accompanied their relations, and instead had left Fox feeling antsy and fearful. 

His hand gently trached his blaster. 

Still, the man smiled as he caught Fox’s eye, and grinned even wider when he spoke. 

“Hey Foxy, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The use of his pet name was almost an insult, like it was being spoken by someone who had no right to be using it.

“Well you look like one, dressed in black and all.” His fingers slipped away from the blaster, though he remained tense nonetheless. Something wasn’t right. 

“Oh, about that…I’ll explain it later.” He looked around, casting a look over his shoulder, “but now, we need to go.”

“Go where? Out to lunch? I don’t get off until–”

He stopped him with a raised hand, such action immediately causing Fox alarm. He never cut him off, at least…not when they were together. 

“We’re not going out to lunch, Fox. We’re leaving the Republic.”

As if the new wardrobe and sudden rudeness didn’t say that something was off, this did. 

Quinlan had known that certain things about Fox were off limits. Treason was one of them. Quinlan had taken the time to understand just how deeply Fox’s programming and loyalty to the Republic had gone, and they had gotten into many debates about it. But in the past, Quinlan had let the subject go when he’d known how much it had bothered Fox, and had been uncharacteristically quiet when Fox had returned from killing Fives. 

He knew what entertaining treason with Fox of all people meant. 

“Quinlan, you know I can’t do that. You know I won’t do that.” His breathing grew ragged, and he fought the urge to call in for backup. 

“Why not? This war? The Republic, what have they done for you? You loved to tell me about your brother’s treatment by the Republic when we started seeing each other, now I’m giving you a way out. And a way to help your brothers.”

“A way out? A way to help my brothers? What do you mean..”

“I’m talking about the Sepretaist, Fox.” 

Fox would not kill him. He would never kill him. Would never hurt him. But Commander Fox, CC-1010, he was another story. And he often moved on autopilot when Fox battled with his morals. 

“You’re talking about defecting. You’re talking about treason.” Fingers at his side again, Fox drew his blaster slowly above the table, “Treason won’t help me, it won’t help my brothers–”

“It won’t help your brothers?” He practically mocked Fox with his retort, “Your brothers who don’t even care about you, Fox. Your brothers who stopped caring about you after you killed Fives. For what? The Republic? If you don’t want to leave for your brothers, then that’s fine. But what the hell has the Republic done for you?”

He was digging into a wound they’d both closed together, a wound Fox had expected and trusted Quinlan never, ever to open again. But here he was, exposing his fears and regrets before them all, words ringing loud into the hallway behind him. Such words cut so deep that even the Commander part of him faltered. He was left bare, and the agony was clear as day in his face. 

He wanted Quinlan to stop. He wanted him to be quiet, he wanted him gone. 

His gun was set to stun–and with a careful aim-

Quinlan was upon him in a moment, saber blood red slicing through the metal of the blaster. 

“I”m sorry, Foxy.” He said, gently. And for the first time in their conversation, Quinlan sounded sincere, his voice full of remorse, “I didn’t mean to…I didn’t want to say those things. I just wanted you to come with me.”

“You think I’d come with you after that?” His voice cracked, and he stared at his lover through hot tears.

Quinlan stayed silent for a moment, never looking away from Fox, never wavering. Fox felt absolutely violated underneath his gaze, and without a gun or weapon to defend himself, terrified. This was not Quinlan. It couldn’t be. 

This was something completely different. 

“I’m not really giving you a choice, Foxy.” 

And with that, he was immersed in darkness. 


End file.
